Multi
by dax11
Summary: An unconventional family has an unconventional arrangement to make one of their own's wishes come true.


_Content edited. Original on ygallery._

* * *

Sasuke slowly pulls into the driveway of his suburban home, careful of any of his children who may be playing in the yard. His wife emerges from the house with a child on her hip. The boy is plenty old enough to walk on his own, but his mother coddles him, possibly to compensate for Sasuke's absences since the boy so closely resembles him. Sasuke ruffles the young one's finely combed jet black hair and gives his wife a peck on the cheek. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to stop by before checking on Hinata."

Sakura's forehead wrinkles in that way when she tries to seem unfazed or less annoyed that she really is. "You just got here and you're already telling me you have to leave?"

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Sasuke kisses her rumpled head. "You know I'll make it up to you, but this is an important time for Hinata. I need to check on her often."

"Why doesn't Naruto check on her?" The mother hoists the heavy child up higher on her hip and leans to the side, nearer Sasuke.

He puts his hand on her hair and lets her rest her head on his chest. "He lives too far away to come out here everyday. And it's not his job to check on her; it's mine."

Sakura sighs. "I know, but I miss you being around. Like it was in the beginning."

"That's not how this works, Sakura. You were the one who found Hinata and Ino. We were all raised this way. Maybe we should find you a home closer to the others so you can feel more like sisters again."

"No, no. Don't trouble with that. I'm just being jealous."

"Well, that's my fault, not theirs." Sasuke looks to the boy at eye level with them, remembering that he is smart enough to understand the weight of their discussion. "I sometimes forget he's the only one here."

"Don't you start feeling bad for me, now. What about Naruto? He lives so far from the family."

"His work is in the city. It's more convenient for him."

"Your work is in the city and yet you make the commute."

Wearily, Sasuke rakes his fingers through his hair. "We've already talked about this. Let me worry about Naruto."

Pouting, the woman says, "Fine. I won't say another word of it. When are you coming for dinner this week?"

"I'm not sure what days, but I'll let you know soon." Sasuke looks at his watch and taps the glass. "I've got to go now."

Sasuke kisses his son on the cheek, his wife on the mouth and then hops back into his car and drives down the street waving through the window.

* * *

Sasuke drives a few miles away to the end of a cul-de-sac, parking his car in the driveway next to one of his daughters' toy vehicles. He knows Hinata is home because she would have phoned otherwise, considering the plan was for him to come by after work. Where would she go anyway? Pregnant and burdened with a half-dozen kids between her and Ino, who lives just a couple houses up the street, is not exactly conducive to an active lifestyle.

He picks up a skateboard from the walkway and passes it to one of his older boys who had run out the front door. The dark-haired pre-teen was about to pass his father by without a word, but Sasuke grabs the boy by the back of his collar and pulls him to a stop. "Where are you going?"

"To play video games."

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"Not, yet."

Sasuke puts his arm around his son's shoulders and says almost conspiratorially, "How about you come back early from Ino's and help your mom cook?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you staying?"

"Not today. I have lots of news to shuffle around."

"Yeah, Mom got back from the doctor like an hour ago. They've all been staring at the pictures."

"The usual ritual then?"

"Heh, yeah. So, how 'bout tomorrow for dinner?"

Sasuke shakes his son's hand and says, "Deal."

"You'll bring Naruto, too? Last time he said he'd help me with a science project."

He pats his boy's head proudly. "Sure. You know that means dinner will be a little later then."

"Fine with me." The kid decides to take the skateboard and drop it on the ground. He hops on and waves back to Sasuke. "See ya, pop."

Sasuke grins and looks down at his feet to find a pretty little girl with blond hair on his ankle. "Hi, Baby Doll. Your mommy's here too?"

"Yes," she chirps in her small voice. Even though she looks the most like Ino, her demeanor is closer to Sasuke's. Their boy on the other hand is just the opposite with his dad's dark features and his mom's extroverted personality.

"How is my sweet girl?" He lifts her into the air and cradles her in one arm.

She fiddles with the purple ribbon in her hair and smiles broadly. "Good. Mommy said you were coming here today, so she brought us here after school."

Carrying her to the home, he says, "Well, looks like she was right."

"Momma's always right." Just past the threshold, Ino greets Sasuke with a chaste kiss and takes their child off his hands. "How was your day?"

"Not bad. But I think I'm in trouble again with Sakura."

Ino waves her hand in the air. "She's must be feeling lonely again."

"I keep telling her I can find a house closer to you two, but she doesn't want me to." Sasuke sighs and rubs the back of his neck, a habit he'd picked up from Naruto. "I'm not sure how to make her happy anymore."

"Hmm. Just because she said she doesn't want it, doesn't mean she doesn't want it. I'll go over there and have some sister time. We'll talk about you-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-and she'll feel better. Plus, this will give you some time with Hinata."

Two kids, sharing blood but looking nothing like siblings, run through foyer between the adults. Sasuke glares after them, but saves his breath since they're already out the back door. He sighs and turns back to Ino. "Where is she?"

"The sun room. She's feeling a little tired, so I told her I'd see you in."

"Thanks." He starts walking toward the back of the house, then turns on his heel. "Are you sure you want to talk to Sakura about this? I don't want my wives to think they need to play counselor to keep our family together."

"It's no problem at all, Sasuke. It will be like we're sisters and friends again, talking about our husbands. Just in our case, we have the same one."

He chuckles and shakes his head. He returns to her side and kisses the corner of her mouth while stoking the back of her head affectionately. "I do appreciate this, Ino."

"No problem," she says with a warm smile. She grabs her jacket and walks outside to jump in her SUV back at her own house. Before she gets to the road, she's yelling at kids to get out of the street for cars driving by.

Sasuke makes his way toward the rear of the house and carefully sits next to Hinata on the wicker love seat. He places a hand on her swollen belly. "How are you?"

"Good. This is probably the easiest pregnancy I've had. He doesn't have that Uchiha spitfire."

Sasuke laughs. "No, something much worse. Wait till he starts talking. You won't be able to shut him up. Just like his father."

They share a laugh with a couple of the older children sitting around the room who understand their father's joke about Naruto.

Hinata waves at her oldest girl and asks, "Will you get the sonogram picture out of my purse?" Once she's got the image in her hand, she's passes it to Sasuke. "This one's for Naruto."

Sasuke takes it and marvels at the tiny thing. It's another member to add to their large family, but this one is... special. He kisses Hinata lightly in front of their kids, unable to tone down the smile on his face.

The woman snickers, amused by her husband's barely contained happiness. "You should go. I'm sure he's waiting to see it."

"Yeah. I was at Ino's last night, but I talked to him on the phone for at least an hour. I feel bad for how much attention this is taking away from the others."

"Don't be silly. We understand. It's no different than if it were one of us girls."

"Except that it's two of my spouses I am focusing on and excluding the other two."

"There's really only one you should be focusing on right now." She passes the photo to Sasuke and pushes him in the shoulder with all the strength she can muster.

"Aright, alright. I get it." Sasuke stands slowly and drapes his suit coat over his arm. "Oh, Naruto and I were invited to dinner tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. Maybe we should have everyone over. We haven't done that in awhile."

"Sounds like a great idea." Sasuke looks at his watch and grimaces. "Naruto should be home soon. I'll see you all tomorrow." He gives kisses all around the room to his kids before leaving.

* * *

Sasuke drives back toward the city to Naruto's condo. He parks in the underground garage and goes up the elevator. When he reaches the ninth floor, he pads down the carpeted hallway and stops before Naruto's door. He knocks a few times, but no one answers. He considers calling Naruto, but he doesn't want to distract him if he's still driving. Instead he fishes out his keys to let himself inside. But just then, the elevator pings down the hall.

Naruto steps off the lift and when he spots Sasuke, he runs down the hallway ignoring noise regulations. "Do you have it? Let me see it!"

"Let's go inside first."

Beaming, Naruto complies and slams the door open. He tosses his things on the table haphazardly and rounds on his husband.

Sasuke teases a little, holding the sonogram over his head and out of reach of his shorter companion. When Naruto glares, Sasuke mercifully lowers it for him to take.

Naruto snatches it and holds it to the light, grinning uncontrollably wide. "My baby."

Sasuke puts his arm around Naruto and his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Here's the head and the feet. And guess what that is."

Naruto turns the picture upside down and around. "A finger?"

"A penis."

Naruto gasps. "It's a boy! My baby is a boy." He leans back into Sasuke and brings the picture closer to his face.

Sasuke watches him intently, loving every small reaction playing across his face. Most plural family's have a patriarch who takes care of his wives and children, but Naruto isn't a normal spouse. He has his own career and lives distinctly apart from the core of the family. Would this gifted child they raise together be welcomed among the others? That was Naruto's biggest concern when they were conceiving the idea of this little addition.

When Sasuke opted out of siring the child and Hinata offered to be the surrogate, Naruto was speechless. The only time Sasuke had ever seen it happen. However, the fear that even though the child belongs to the family by blood he would not even be related to half of his brothers and sisters made Naruto think twice about agreeing, despite how badly he wanted this dream to come to fruition.

But ultimately with Hinata's kindness, Sasuke's urging, Ino's support and Sakura's advice, Naruto gave in to something he truly desired.

Naruto laughs, "I'm gonna have a baby boy. I never asked because I think I know the answer, but how much did you tell them about what we discussed?"

Sasuke kisses Naruto on the temple. "All of it."

"I kinda wish you hadn't done that. What I say to you should be private." As he stares at the image, his eyes get teary. "But I'm also so glad that you did. He'll be part of the family and he'll still kinda look like us. Lucky you married someone who looks so much like you."

"Yeah. I never expected it to have this kind of effect."

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto. "You know, there are some perks to having a home without kids, too."

Naruto grins. "Is that so?"

Sasuke takes the sonogram image and places it on the table. "It is. No one to burst into the room in the middle of adult activities." Sasuke turns Naruto around and allows himself to indulge in the sight before him. He begins backing Naruto farther into the condo toward the bedroom. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are in a suit?"

Naruto smirks. "Maybe once or twice."

Sasuke loosens Naruto's tie and pulls it over his head. The jacket soon follows and Sasuke begins work on the buttons of his white dress shirt. He pushes Naruto to sit on the edge of the bed as he drops to his knees and unfastens black trousers.

Naruto's tan hand threads through Sasuke's jet black hair and he sighs, craning his head back. When Sasuke gets to work, Naruto moans and bites his lip. His eyes close so that the sensations are limited to touching, hearing and smelling their intimacy.

Sasuke glances up from his sensual work. Ino was the one who found Naruto. He will be forever grateful to his third wife for knowing and understanding that there was something missing for Sasuke. And thankful to all three of his wives for welcoming Naruto despite the unusual nature of their courtship and union.

Sasuke's mouth slips away and he rises up with one knee on the bed between Naruto's legs. He stares down at Naruto, waiting for the blond to make the next move.

Naruto grins and works on removing Sasuke's slacks. He reaches up and nips at Sasuke's mouth affectionately before pressing their plump lips together. His hands wonder over Sasuke's sculpted back and caress areas only he has known and pleasured. Naruto pulls his lips free from Sasuke's demanding force and kisses lightly along his jaw. He sucks Sasuke's lobe into his mouth. "All fours."

Sasuke nods and lifts himself up to face the headboard, his heavy breathing not under his control at the moment. He feels Naruto's middle finger trace his spine all the way to the end. Naruto's lips drag over Sasuke's smooth flesh while his fingers explore.

"Ready, Sasu?"

Sasuke groans in response, anxiousness and excitement over the day's events making him more wanton than he would like to be. He drops his head to the pillows, pushing back to let Naruto know how ready he is.

Naruto chortles and says, "Well, then…" He complies with all of Sasuke's unspoken desires. While releasing a low moan at having Sasuke squeeze him, he strokes his hands up and down Sasuke's back. Naruto gradually increase his tempo and power, loving how the porcelain body absorbs the force beautifully.

Naruto appreciates the view, but nothing compares to Sasuke's face as his pleasure builds and then overflows. He grabs one of Sasuke's ankles and throws it over his head, flipping his husband onto his back and holding ivory legs parted wide. Naruto used to wonder, with some envy, if Sasuke treated his wives the way Naruto treats him. However, when he chose to stop wondering and simply bask in the euphoria, he realized that THIS Sasuke is solely his. No one else has see him as such.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke asks though breathing heavily.

Naruto leans down and claims those lips. "I just love you."

Smirking, Sasuke replies lightheartedly, "Oh, is that all? I love you, too. And soon we will have a little you running around for us to love. But right now, we were kinda in the middle of something."

Naruto laughs and flushes a deeper shade of red than his rosy-arousal tint. "Yeah, and I was enjoying it. But I just couldn't help thinking how amazing you are." He leans down to kiss Sasuke's neck. "I wanna see your face."

"Mmm. And I wanna feel you." Sasuke licks up the side of Naruto's face, tasting the saltiness of his heated flesh.

Naruto leans forward with a salacious grin and hungry eyes. "Your wish is my command." He folds Sasuke's legs around him and slides his hand under Sasuke's lower back, pushing his body up. Sasuke throws his head back, exposing his neck which Naruto latches onto with the intent of leaving bruises. The ladies consider it rude to make physical marks on the man they share, but they'll just have to excuse Naruto's overzealousness. He's having a baby with this man after all.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto and holds tight. He rolls them over and sits fully on Naruto's lap. He takes tan hands and places them on his pale hips, undulating slowly. He smirks when he feels Naruto's fingers gripping firmly.

Naruto's head lifts a bit off the pillow to get a better view. He uses his gluteus muscles to be more forceful despite the leisurely rhythm his partner tried to tease him with. He almost unsaddles Sasuke, but Sasuke catches himself with one hand planted on the mattress. Naruto licks his lips and groans with Sasuke's face much nearer his now. "You know what that does to me."

Grinning with hooded eyes, Sasuke's tongue darts out and laps at moist, full lips. "That's why I did it."

Sasuke's arm looses strength form Naruto's physical reply and he falls to his elbow with his body pressed to Naruto. A firm bud rubs against his cheek, so he turns his head and lathes it with his tongue. Naruto gropes him in reply, so Sasuke sucks it into his mouth and bites.

Naruto moans loudly, arching his chest to meet Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gasps breathily, taken by surprise by the sticky effect his actions have. But the shock doesn't end there. Naruto had always be a gracious lover, and instead of soaking in bliss, he sits up and puts Sasuke on his back. Naruto promptly envelopes Sasuke and licks and nips.

Naruto peers up at Sasuke's face just in time to see the pleasure furrow his brow, drop his jaw and his voice moan the most perfect rendition of Naruto's name. Even with his mouth full, he can't help smiling. Naruto slides off and crawls up Sasuke's body.

Sasuke hooks his hand around Naruto's neck and kisses him passionately, tasting their mingled flavors. Naruto rolls off to the side and together with hands clasped, they face the wrong way on the bed with their feet propped on the pillows. Naruto chuckles quietly and asks, "How often do you think the ladies would be willing to babysit?"


End file.
